Luipaardklauw: Klad
Hallo allemaal welkom op mijn pagina. Ik ga hier mijn Warrior Cats verhalen neerzetten, maar ik ben er nog niet echt tevreden over. Ik ga het proberen uitgebreider te schrijven en rare stukjes eruit te halen. Het zal nog wel een karweitje worden, aangezien ik vier Warrior Cats verhalen heb. Ik ga hier ook wat verhalen neerzetten die ik ooit voor school moest maken. Het kan zijn dat het een beetje rare titels zijn, maar dat komt omdat we de onderwerpen moesten dobbelen. Bijvoorbeeld: een lelijke paddestoel at een giftige appel die achterna werd gezeten door een tornado. Heel raar ik weet het. xD Maar ik kan ze er nog niet opzetten, want mijn schrift ligt ergens waar ik nu niet bij kan. Zouden jullie in de comments willen zetten wat je er van vindt? Als je het hebt gelezen. Luipaardklauws verleden Donderclan 'Leider:' 'Commandant:' 'Medicijnkat:' 'Krijgers:' 'Leerlingen:' 'Moederkatten:' 'Kittens:' 'Oudsten:' Donderclan Leider Vlamster is een vlammend rode, kleine kater met helderblauwe ogen. Commandant Buizerdklauw is een rossige, gespierde, grote kater met bruine ogen. leerling IJspoot Medicijnkat Lichtroos is een kleine cremekleurige poes met blauwe ogen. Leerling Heesterpoot krijgers Blauwhart is een mooie poes met een blauwe glans op haar vacht en helderblauwe indringende ogen. Vossenklauw is een schildpadkater met gele ogen. leerling Ravenpoot Otterklauw is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Helderhart is een prachtige rode poes met witte vlekken en bruine ogen. Hertensprong een witte poes met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Hommelvacht is een grijze kater met donkergrijze strepen en gele ogen. Leerling Slangenpoot Houtlicht is een bruine poes met gele ogen. Rafelklauw is een rode kater met witte vlekken. Wolfsklauw is een donkergrijze kater met bruine ogen. Leerlingen Ravenpoot is een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Slangenpoot is een cremekleurige kater met bruine ogen. Heesterpoot is een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. moederkatten Lindehart is een lapjespoes met groene ogen. Moeder van Boomkit en Stormkit. Hyacinthart is een licht grijze poes met blauwe ogen en een goedgevormde kop. Moeder van Donskit en Uilenkit. Kiezelbeek is een grijze poes met een wit vlekje op haar neus en groene ogen. Moeder van Vlamsters kittens Vuurkit en IJskit. Kittens Stormkit is een licht grijs katertje met mooie blauwe ogen. Boomkit is een klein wit katertje met bruine vlekken en blauwe ogen. Donskit is een lichtbruin poesje met een donzige vacht en gele ogen. Uilenkit is een bruin poesje met blauwe ogen. Vuurkit is een prachtig, rood poesje met een witte vlek op haar borst en gele ogen. IJskit is een wit poesje met ijsblauwe ogen. Oudsten Appelhart is een cyperse poes met mooie gele ogen. Krombek is een kater met grijze vacht en een verwrongen kaak en bruine ogen. Vinkvlucht is een grijsgestreepte poes met gele ogen. Schaduwclan Leider Lavendelster een mooie, zelfverzekerde, lapjespoes met groene ogen. Commandant Lijsterroep is een rossige kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat Zandbloem is een bleekrode poes met mooie gele ogen. Krijgers Zwartwolk is een zwarte poes met gele ogen en witte buik en poten. Loofpels is een cyperse kater met zwarte strepen en groene ogen. leerling Leeuwenpoot Cederstaart is een witte kater met bruine ogen. leerling Honingpoot Braampels is een roodbruine kater met gele ogen. leerling Klauwpoot Heemstvacht is een zwarte poes met groene ogen. leerling Muntpoot Kwartelstaart lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Leerling: Nachtpoot Libellevleugel is een blauwgrijze poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en groene ogen. Kastanjepels is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerlingen Nachtpoot is een zwarte poes met gele ogen. Leeuwenpoot is een goudbruine kater met groene ogen. Honingpoot is een cyperse kater met blauwe ogen. Klauwpoot is een witte kater met gele ogen. Muntpoot is een grijze poes met zwarte strepen en gele ogen. Moederkatten Echohart is een grijze poes met donkergrijze strepen en groene ogen. Moeder van Cederstaarts kittens Windkit en Paddekit. Kristalhart is een witte poes met grijze strepen en blauwe ogen. Moeder van Vossenklauws kittens Berkenkit, Arendkit en Wildkit. Lavendelster is een mooie, zelfverzekerde, lapjespoes met groene ogen. Moeder van Loofpels' kittens Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit. Kittens Windkit een mooi zilvergrijs poesje met blauwe ogen. Paddekit is een grijs katertje met bladgroene ogen. Wildkit is een grijs katertje met blauwe ogen. Arendkit is een bruin katertje met prachtige helderblauwe ogen. Berkenkit is een bruin poesje met zwarte vlekken en blauwe ogen. Luipaardkit is een goudbruin katertje met mooie zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Tijgerkit is een prachtig cypers poesje met gele ogen. Oudsten Vogelklauw is een zwarte kater met gele ogen. Vlinderpels een mooie zuiverwitte poes met bruine ogen. Voslicht is een rode poes met gele ogen. Rivierclan Leider Valkster is een schildpadkater met gele ogen. commandant Regenstaart is een lapjespoes met bruine ogen. leerling Bliksempoot Medicijnkat Varenpels is een lichtbruine kater met gele ogen. leerling Rotspoot Krijgers Zilverbeek is een zilverkleurige poes met mooie blauwe ogen. leerling Bespoot Perzikstreep is een heel donkerbruine poes met gele ogen. Havikblik is een grijze kater met donkere strepen en blauwe ogen. Rookklauw is een grijze kater met bruine ogen. leerling Beukpoot Natstaart is een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Steengloed is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Leerlingen Rotspoot is een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Bliksempoot is een rossige kater met gele ogen. Bespoot is een witte kater met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Beukpoot is een bruine poes met grijze vlekken en blauwe ogen. Moederkatten Zonbloem een mooie zandkleurige poes met gele ogen. Moeder van Valksters kittens Grijskit, Pluiskit en Eikelkit. Kittens Pluiskit is een bruin poesje met groene ogen. Grijskit is een grijs poesje met blauwe ogen. Eikelkit is een lichtbruin katertje met gele ogen. Oudsten Wilgblad een kleine grijze poes met groene ogen. Vederpels een enorme zwarte kater met gele ogen. Maanstorm een grijze poes met gele ogen. Windclan Leider Mistster is een witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen. Commandant Schemerklauw een grote grijsgestreepte kater met gele ogen. leerling Reigerpoot Medicijnkat Rozenhart een kleine grijze poes met groene ogen. Krijgers Stekelpels een grote rossige kater met gele ogen. Nevelhart is een witte poes met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. leerling Heidepoot Haverblad een grote bruine kater met enorme klauwen aan zijn voorpoten en gele ogen. leerling Berkpoot Merelvleugel een grote zwartgevlekte poes met een bruine vacht en groene ogen. Eikenstaart is een bruine kater met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. Grasstaart is een witte poes met groene ogen. leerling Bladpoot Leerlingen Berkpoot is een bruine kater met donkere strepen en groene ogen. Heidepoot is een lichtbruine poes met prachtige blauwe ogen. Reigerpoot is een zilverkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Bladpoot is een witte poes met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Moederkatten Honingvacht is een lichtbruine poes met groene ogen. Moeder van Witkit, Schaduwkit en Dauwkit. Zwaluwpels een mooie, hoogzwangere, ravenzwarte poes met gele ogen. Kittens Witkit een klein wit katertje met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Schaduwkit een zwart eng-uitziend poesje met bruine ogen. Dauwkit is een sierlijk zwart poesje met blauwe ogen. Oudsten IJzelstaart is een donkerbruine kleine poes met groene ogen. Vissensprong is een zwarte kleine poes met blauwe ogen. Wezelklauw is een witte kater met zwarte strepen en groene ogen. Hemelclan Leider Hondenster is een bruin cyperse kater met groene ogen. Medicijnkat Waterdauw is een blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Commandant Notenpels is een lichtbruine kater met bruine ogen. leerling Herfstpoot Krijgers Dassenklauw is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Aardebloem is een prachtige bruine tijgerpoes met groene ogen. Bernageklauw is een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Leerling Winterpoot Plantenhart is een rode poes met groene ogen. Oleanderbloem is een rode poes met bruine ogen. leerling Zomerpoot Paardenvoet is een witte kater met rode vlekken en gele ogen. leerling Lentepoot Donkerhart is een donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Leerlingen Lentepoot is een optimistische, zandkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Winterpoot is een witte kater met blauwe ogen. Herfstpoot is een roodbruine poes met gele ogen. Zomerpoot is een rode poes met bruine ogen. Moederkatten Ravenvlucht is een zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. moeder van Dassenklauws kittens Leliekit, Poelkit en Tulpkit. Kittens Tulpkit is een grijs poesje met blauwe ogen. Leliekit is een donkergrijs poesje met witte pootjes en borst en blauwe ogen. Poelkit is een donkergrijs katertje met groene ogen. Oudsten Konijnenstaart is een witte poes met blauwe ogen. Ze is vrijwel doof. Uitdaging Ik zit ook op wattpad en daar had iemand een uitdaging bedacht. Je moest ongeveer 100 woorden schrijven en je mocht maar vijf keer de hoofdpersoon noemen. Dus woorden zoals ze, haar etc. mocht je maar vijf keer typen. Ik heb die uitdaging gedaan en ik ga die hier neerzetten. Ze keek op. Een weids veld strekte zich uit tot aan de horizon. Bloemen vulden het veld. Het gezoem van insecten vulde de lucht. Aan de randen waren grote bomen te zien. Een aantal herten staken vliegensvlug het veld over, bang voor de jagers die hier rondslopen. Er weerklonk een schot. Ze schrok en vluchtte het veld in. Één van de jagers riep. Snel zocht ze dekking. De jagers kamden de omgeving uit. Ze hadden grote geweren bij. Ze hadden allemaal hetzelfde, groen gevlekte pak aan. Ineens was er een flits. Het volgende moment waren de jagers weg, het enige wat over was was een groot gevlekt monster met lange tanden. Voorzichtig kroop ze een stukje verder weg. Het monster spitste zijn oren. Hij kwam dichterbij. Het monster opende zijn bek, waardoor zijn tanden zichtbaar werden. Ze wist dat het niet lang meer duurde. Ze sloot haar ogen en wachtte op de naderende dood. Personages infoboxen Warrior Cats Vuurzang Ik ga even dat nieuwe sjabloon voor Warrior Cats uittesten. IJsvleugel Luipaardklauw Categorie:Klad Categorie:Luipaardklauw